


The Lesser Fears of an Immortal

by LozB4



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: Even as an immortal Joe still has fears, beyond the obvious of losing Nicky, thankfully Nicky is always there to save him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	The Lesser Fears of an Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> A completely random fic based off a joke but I ended up liking how it turned out and this pair deserve some soft fluff.

Nicky can hear crickets chirping their usual morning songs when he opens the kitchen window of his and Joe's Maltese villa. They've been alone out here for two months since the showdown at Merrick's building and Booker's exile. Nile and Andy vanished off to Norway to train the newest immortal whilst Joe and Nicky were sent to Malta by Andy who wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Their days are often very similar, and after all the lives of immortality Nicky has lived, he finds he doesn't mind that very much at all. He always wakes first, leaving Joe to sleep clutching a pillow to his chest in the place of his Nicolo. 

More often than not Nicky will sit outside in the garden they spent the last millennia cultivating. Its a paradise of green leaves and fragrant flowers. Sometimes he sits out there for so long Joe will find him lounged on the sun warmed stone bench hours later when he finally wakes. 

They always have breakfast together, sitting on a blanket in the sun with their legs overlapping and making a game of seeing how many languages they can speak in one conversation. Its a ritual and Nicky treasures it. He likes how Joe looks with the morning sun glancing off his curls and bathing his skin in golden light. He likes how Joe looks all of the time to be fair. 

More so he treasures the way Joe's focus is always pulled to him no matter what delicious food is in front of him. How his hands can't help but to stray to Nicky's face and map the features he's worshipped for a millennia. Deep down Nicky knows he is the centre of Joe's world but sometimes it doesn't hurt to feel it. 

This morning is slightly different however as instead of bright sunshine there is rain that dampens Nicky's joy just slightly, still it is good for the plants and it means he can return to Joe with breakfast in bed. 

The tray he has arranged for his beloved's breakfast is his pride and joy, neatly arranged and all of his love's favourites, he's tempted to force Joe to draw it just to capture the essence of its perfection. 

That is until Joe's sudden and panicked shout of, "Nicky!" makes him spin and knock off both cups and spill tea all over the eggs. Not that he cares as Joe shouts again, "Nicky!" 

Its not often that Joe calls Nicky, Nicky. Usually it is Nicolo or one of the affectionate pet names that he's accumulated in the last 900 years. But there is desperation to his voice and as Nicky breaks into a sprint to their bedroom he fears that someone has broken into their solitude and is trying to steal his love. Again.

He grabs a longsword on his way, not his original as that rests by the side of their bed, but this one is recently sharpened and deadly. 

His entrance to the room is dramatic and if Joe wasn't so distracted he'd have probably enjoyed it but Nicky is met with no dark forces of evil, no men trying to steal Joe. Just Joe standing on their bed holding a pistol. "Yusef what is it? Did you have a nightmare. Nothing will harm you here." 

"No- Nic there's a spider."

"What?"

"Spider. Huge. Over there." 

With all the tension leaving his body Nicky just glares at Joe. "I thought you were being kidnapped." 

"Its big enough. It might!" Nicky glances over at the culprit who is frozen in place, probably terrified by Joe's shouts. 

"Its not even poisonous."

"That's not the point Nicolo."

"Its smaller than a stamp."

"Nicolo I swear to God if you don't deal with it-"

"You must be serious if you're swearing to my god." Nicky narrowly avoids the pillow Joe tosses at him as he heads into their bathroom to dig out the designated spider catching jar and returns with it. "Fear not my love I will save you from this foul beast." 

Joe only gets out of their bed when the spider is safely out the window but complains as he does so, "You couldn't have taken it further? What if it comes back?"

"You're right we should get away now. You pack the bags, I'll book a flight. We might escape it if we get to Norway fast enough. Andy should be able to protect us. But you never know. Pack the flame thrower." 

As Nicky passes back from replacing the spider catcher Joe catches his hips and tosses him onto the bed. "Alright that's enough out of you. I don't give this level of sarcasm when you're climbing up my shoulders to escape pigeons."

"That's different. Those monsters have no fear." Joe leans down to peck Nicky's lips, and Nicky deepens the kiss, smiling as he then leans back and strokes over Joe's face. "I'll always save you my love."


End file.
